


Aroma

by the_winter_solstice



Category: Taboo (TV 2017), War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: CP: James Keziah Delaney (Taboo, BBC, 2017) X Nikolai Rostov (War and Peace, BBC, 2016)Notes: Alpha! James X Omega! Nikolai; R; OOC, 请注意看我口型，大写的OOC.





	Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> CP: James Keziah Delaney (Taboo, BBC, 2017) X Nikolai Rostov (War and Peace, BBC, 2016)
> 
> Notes: Alpha! James X Omega! Nikolai; R; OOC, 请注意看我口型，大写的OOC.

“你已被出卖了，年轻的先生。”James凑近过来，眼睛都不眨一下道，“价值相当可观。”  
他经过战场、亦见过不少死生，此刻却挥之不掉难以抑制的恐惧感。他心内对那句“你已被出卖了”耿耿于怀，但猜测此刻绝非咬文嚼字或追根究底的合适时机，于是沉默。眼下，最要紧的是保住性命。  
“你在发抖。”James迅速打量了他一下，抬起脸用下巴指着他，意在威慑而非观测，只一个瞬目，足够让他咬紧牙关、浑身僵硬。James的身型比他矮小，却壮硕太多，可他确定力气上的差异并非造成他恐惧的根源。  
下个瞬间，他看到James手中燃着的蜡烛被甩过来、直直砸到他左侧脚边，火苗在熄灭前捉到了鞋帮，但他来不及做出反应便被一双力如蛇咬的手臂推搡钉在身后的墙壁上。  
James的脸不深不浅地埋进他的颈窝，鼻尖和带着胡须的嘴唇次第蹭过他发烫敏感的脖子，来来回回，磨人精神。  
他的下身因此翘了起来，同时清楚地感知着腿间越积越多的滑腻玩意儿。  
足背炙热的温度也凑热闹似的不肯放过他。他暂时看不到脚下的情况，但猜想鞋面已快被烧没了，火若再不熄灭，下一层就会是他的皮肤。  
两重的刺激中，他汗流浃背。

他在发烧，从藏匿在这死气沉沉的宅子第一天就开始了，他一口不迭一口地吞下临行前他们揣在他身上的抑制剂却毫不顶用，作为刺客他不能随意走动更不敢离开此地跑出去买药，只得祈祷着这热潮是个假象，祈祷他们给的抑制剂很快会发挥作用，祈祷这方圆数里不会有alpha嗅到他越发浓重的气味。  
他躲进地下室，漫长的等待中他失去关于时间的概念，但应该没超过三天或两天，至少还没出现明显的脱水症状，当寂静一片里终于有脚步从头顶的地面传来的瞬间，他还当是幻觉——若非因了那动静实在不一般，通常人的幻觉里不会出现双脚落地力度相差这样悬殊的脚步声。待到那奇异的声响带着它们的主人出现在这暗室入口，他的心剧烈地跳动起来。  
来者用带着皮质手套的右手秉烛。借着微光，他勉强认出来者被压在帽檐下的鼻尖和唇形。  
他的记性向来不差。是了。那是他的目标——James Keziah Delaney。

他们说这个努特卡湾的掠夺者罪大恶极，死有余辜。其实对他一个外来者而言，这只是个从没听过的名字。  
他们说，只要他带回James Delaney的脑袋或心脏，就放他回家。他想回家，他绝望思乡而变得更容易盲从不计后果，但即便此番穷途末路，他也从未想过不问黑白便了结谁的性命。他从他们手下逃走的机会为零，只得先应承下来，再见机行事。  
他们只给他看过Delaney的肖像，其他什么有用的信息皆无，他带着一件冷兵器，一瓶以为会起作用的药剂便动了身，他知道在他看不见的地方，他们的眼线几乎无处不在，直到他潜进Delaney的宅子才算暂且摆脱。  
他来的时候房子是空的——他们打探算计的结果，Delaney带着仅有几个手下正在跟他们的人谈桩买卖，而他趁着这空荡潜入Delaney的住处，伺机行动。  
而他，从一开始也没有打算老老实实按他们的吩咐做事。Delaney是否好人他不清楚，但他们这帮人贩子肯定是坏人就毋庸置疑了。在与一个不知是敌是友的人结盟和为一群恶人为虎作伥之间，他选择前者。  
只能等着。Delaney的归来会给她带来他逃生的出路，还是地狱的催命符，没人知道。百无聊赖中他想了很多：Delaney不属于这里，他也不属于，这个共同点或许会替他从Delaney那里赚点儿同情分数。或许James Delaney是个十足的绅士（虽然肖像上的样子的确不太像是……但是，瞧瞧这气派非凡的住处，瞧他们为了除掉Delaney而费的周章，这家伙绝对不是个简单角色），这个绅士也许在听了他的故事后会深明大义地表示既往不咎放条生路，运气再好些，说不定还愿送点盘缠帮他返乡。这么一来，这番拖磨度日，也绝对值得。  
令人心碎的乐观情绪竟助他在这漆黑冰冷潮湿的鬼地方打了好几个盹儿。  
直到这现实虚幻难分的黑暗中，从头顶的地面上传来砸醒他的、那不同寻常的脚步声。

现在，他的脖子伏在James Delaney的口唇下，左脚已经火辣辣的疼起来。他恐惧却迅速亢奋起来的身体比他麻木了的脑袋更快地理出真相：  
James Delaney是alpha。  
他们派他来根本不是为了杀掉Delaney。  
他们骂Delaney是蛮夷贼子，却根本惹不起Delaney。  
他们用他饲喂Delaney，以期换来某种利益或宽恕。——“你已被出卖了，年轻的先生，价值相当可观。”原来是这么一回事。  
而所谓抑制剂不过是糖水，他绑在小腿上的匕首，也只是为了让这场狩猎更精彩纷呈的道具。而Delaney在和他们“谈生意”的过程里，怕是已经被下了催情迷幻的药剂——他从Delaney近在咫尺的呼吸中闻出了些端倪，说实在话，Delaney没在进屋的瞬间就扑到他，已经足够让人对这alpha的自制力称道了。  
他闭上眼睛，锁不住眶角滚滚而下的屈辱的眼泪。他就要死了，没错，但在那之前，他会受尽这头野兽般的alpha的冲撞，最让他难以忍受的是，他的身体很快就会像所有欲望丰沛的omega一样，张开、迎合、乞求这头索取着他的野兽，他会不知满足地一再求欢直到被死死地结住，他会被灌满，然后被丢弃，破烂地死在不知什么地方。  
一只脚踏上他燃着的左鞋，被隔绝了空气的火源迅速偃旗息鼓，但那只重重踩着他的脚却没离开。钳制他肩膀的双手有一只松开。  
“如果……你想要扼死我……拜托你……快一些吧……”他在心里告诉自己，这会是他仅有的一次祈求面前的alpha。  
没有应答。Delaney用嘴脱下那只手上的手套，紧接着解开他的腰带，两根手指探进他腿间的很里面。  
他咬住嘴唇，幸运地够及时，没发出任何让自己羞愧的呻吟声，但还有什么意义呢，Delaney用两根指头就让他的湿润滴滴答答一路顺着大腿流到脚踝，没有搅动没有抽插，Delaney的手指甚至始终并得紧紧地，一分一毫缓慢地推进去，似乎只是为了探出他的深度。  
他感到轻微被撑开的疼痛，和巨大难以言喻的……让人两脚发软的舒适，直到Delaney的指尖触及他通道的尽头——从未被打开过的禁忌之门的入口。  
他不曾经历过，也不知道下一秒会等来什么，他深深吸气，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
他散发浓烈无以复加的气味，颤栗的前香、饥渴的后味，omega的本能令身体因为这不速入侵而愉悦地柔软起来，蚌壳育珠般，那滑腻的泌出物层叠包裹着Delaney的指尖，顺着指缝流淌下手背和腕子，甚至在Delaney自然弯曲成捧的掌心里滴沥汇聚成泓。紧紧靠着砖墙才不致在这没顶的感官中跌倒，他压低了声音喘息，深深地向后仰头，暴露出泛粉色的脖子。他感到那入侵的指尖有些微地运动，旋即那运动实在了起来，它们在往远离他入口的方向往后撤出，他不自觉地收紧了自己——他完全控制不了自己，他不愿像个伶俐的娼女般用缩紧甬道的法子来讨好对方，但事实就是如此，他不愿意被识破他是如此留恋被填塞住的感觉，他像把铜锁卡紧了Delaney的入侵，这让后者抽出手指的动作比插入时多费了点工夫。  
一下子空掉的身体犹如从高处坠落般失重而眩晕。Delaney没有撕裂他，这让他短暂地庆幸，紧接着迷惑而失落。  
他无法不承认，他想要Delaney——不只是手指。  
Delaney的手离开他的下身，把黏糊糊的两根手指放在两人的脸之间，用拇指和食指碾着黏液的质地，凑近鼻子嗅闻，甚至伸出舌尖舔尝了一下。alpha一度露出近乎迷醉的神情，继而忽然冷笑开，纵贯左眼的疤痕也随之抖了下：“一个处子。”  
Delaney在他的上衣蹭干净手指，又拍了拍他的脸颊，直视他的双眼，恢复了面无表情的样子重复道：“处子，处子，处子……你猜如果现在把你扔到街上，你还能再当几个钟头的处子？在你的身体被撕成碎片之前，你的下面要吞下多少个alpha还有beta的老二？他们会花多长时间把你弄死？我从来没试验过……我猜那场面会好看的。”  
他死死咬住自己的舌头，Delaney口中的情景真真切切地吓到他了，但若那真要发生，他绝不允许自己在无可避免的屈辱和死亡面前还要求饶，宁愿沉默着承受一切。  
他愤懑地自我厌恶起来：他不该寄希望于一个他应该刺死（或服侍）的alpha。他应该在还有机会的时候就像Delaney掷出刀子。他应该那么做的，但他不会那么做。就算重来一次，他仍旧不可能在任何真相都不明了的情况下就去伤害一个他不确定是否有罪的人。对，即便这种宽仁的代价是他自己的殒命。  
他的嘴角开始淌血，他曾听说过，咬断舌头便会被大量的出血呛住窒息而死，现在或许该试试。  
但很明显Delaney也听说过。  
那只刚才短暂侵犯他的手擒住他的下巴往下拉，跟着一条手帕严严实实塞进他的嘴巴。  
他再度自我厌恶开：方才不该犹豫的，现在他再没机会了断了。

“你可以死，但那需要我的许可。”Delaney几乎捏裂了他的下颌骨，“现在，你对我有个用处。所以你没有可以去死的许可。听懂了就眨眼。”  
慌乱中他却没忘了敏感地捕捉到重要的讯息：气味发生了变化。Delaney进门时身上只有药剂的味道，若非是矫健的体格和聪明冷静的头脑，Delaney闻起来和一个beta几乎没有区别。但就在刚刚，Delaney的侵入了他又胁迫了他之后，一切都不同了。  
他机警地捕捉到了alpha冷漠气息里多出来的情欲，犹如溢出杯子的烈酒，四散开来发出极具侵略性的味道。  
Delaney也想要他，这一点确信无疑，一个alpha想要占据一个干净的omega，标记他拥有他填满他，让他变成自己的，只属于自己的，融合他们的味道，让他们变成一体，这是刻在骨血里的欲求，是任何木人石心都无法回避的本能。  
既然他暂且没机会死掉。那么Delaney的情欲，于他此刻会是唯一的生机。  
他下定决心。  
再一次，他眨了眨眼。  
有那么一瞬间，他希望Delaney对他的渴望不仅仅是因为药剂的作用。

“这才像话。”Delaney松手前忽然想起什么似的提点了一句，“如果你以为我放开你之后，你就可以为所欲为，那就错了，而犯这种错误的代价肯定是你不愿承担的，懂了就眨眼。”  
他又眨了眨眼。Delaney这次如约松了手，顺便松开一直踩着他的脚。  
他用询问的眼神看过去，眼光向鼻尖下方目指了自己满满当当的嘴巴，Delaney心领神会地点点头道：“请随意。”  
他先是匆忙系好裤子，然后才两手并用地从口中揪出填塞物，白色的布料上刺着奇异的图案——像飞鸟或是什么，现在那图案被渍上血迹而更显得莫测。他把手帕凑近闻了一下，果然沾满了甜躁的气息。  
他感到一阵歉意，受伤的舌头加上不流利的英语让这句话磕磕巴巴说了好久。  
“对不起……把它……弄脏了。”  
Delaney轻微蹙眉，冷眼看着，直到他窘迫地解释起来：  
“这……对你是很重要的东西……被我弄脏了……”  
Delaney的嘴角往一侧扬了下，了然道：“因为我全身上下都脏兮兮的，但手帕却保持干净？”  
他恭顺地点点头。  
“你忽略了另一种可能，年轻的先生，”alpha反驳道，“它还保持干净是因为我刚得到它没多久，没来得及丢掉而已。”  
他无言以对，默默折好手帕，双手递上，故意放到Delaney的鼻子跟前。alpha从他手中抽回手帕，道了句“多谢”的同时，反手将之扔到地上，又踩上一只脚——刚刚把他踩到快要骨折的那只脚。  
“现在，停止引诱我。”Delaney转身背向他，向着地下室的出口走了几步，明显是感觉到他没有跟上来，又转回身，指了指通向地面的台阶，稍微放大了音量道，“跟着我上去，或者我把你弄上去。”

脑袋快要冒上地板时，Delaney突然止步，脱帽反手把他的眼睛扣了个严实。  
外面是正午，阳光隔着窗子打进来，让他的身体愈发燥热。而Delaney明显不想让他因突然暴露在强光下而瞎掉。  
他感到Delaney粗糙的手掌握住他的手腕，他甚至能用手背敏感的皮肤推测Delaney的掌心有几道疤痕。  
他被拉扯着走到屋子中央，被按坐在椅子上时大腿还撞到了桌缘，他吃痛地低低叫了一声，接着手中被塞进一个什么圆形的接近室温的东西。  
“吃掉。”  
alpha在命令中加了刚硬的信息素，这令他心内充斥着服从欲。  
咬下第一口时，他从纷乱的气味中分辨出口腔里苹果的味道。  
舌头上刚刚被他自己咬出的伤口因咀嚼而再度渗血，吞咽则更困难。他缓慢却不间断地服从着，血腥混杂果肉顺着喉咙沉入胃袋，他努力让自己的呼吸平稳下来。或许是他的动作实在迟缓得紧，吃到第三口，食物被夺走，然后他听到果身在刀刃下分裂迸开的清脆声响。  
“张口。”  
苹果片被体贴地削成易于吞咽咀嚼的很薄的长条，夹在小刀和alpha的拇指之间，推进他的口里。  
喂食的速度也相当得宜，他在每两口食物之间总能有点功夫来喘口气。半个苹果进肚之后，一个玻璃瓶口贴上他的嘴唇。  
“慢点喝。抱歉我只有这个了，煮茶实在是太费功夫。”alpha的左手扶在他后脑上，右手将白兰地瓶子倾斜着往他嘴巴里缓缓地灌酒，一个品脱，换作平时甚至不足以让他有微醺之感，但现在并非平时。迷朦间，他对方才关于“即将发生的事情”的推测又确信了几分。  
另半个苹果吃得不太顺利，有两次他嘴唇差点撞到刀刃，所幸alpha眼疾手快，没让他受伤。  
在被喂食的过程中，alpha断续说了几句，他的理智还没完全断线，倒是全听进去了：  
“我知道是谁让你来的，也知道他们为什么让你来。你是被拐来努特卡湾的，被选中是因为你是个未经人事的omega，样子好看身手也灵活，是这种任务最理想的人选。他们关了你几个月，训练你如何在断食断水下存活好几天，教你说简单的英语，但他们真正的目的是观测你的发情期，一旦周期确定，他们开始行动，在你距离发情还有几十小时的时候派你来杀掉我，他们骗你说这是由于事出紧急，说会给你带上足够的抑制剂，但那其实只是让你在交媾中不会怀上孩子的药。  
“你应该也知道，我刚刚和他们’谈完生意’回来，猜猜是什么生意？”  
他摇摇头。Delaney继续道：“他们诱拐了几十个像你一样的omega，打算在这里开一桩皮相买卖。”  
“不可以！”他因震惊而猛地起身，扣在头上的帽子因而被掀翻在地，强光的刺激和轻度的醉酒令他站立不稳而和alpha撞在一起，他顾不上礼节或危险，两手抓着Delaney的外衣领子低吼出声，“求您……去救救他们……我愿意帮您。”  
“喔哦，”Delaney挑起一侧眉毛，冷言道，“刚刚你不还是想要杀了我的。”  
“我没有……我从来都没有……”  
Delaney知道他所言非虚，而这也正是令alpha最为费解之处——这omega做事完全自相矛盾：受了人贩子胁迫却不按吩咐行刺Delaney，甚至连一点点可能威胁到alpha安全的企图也没有，他对alpha满心恐惧却始终不求饶，他诱惑却适可而止，求生欲极强却愿意为了救出他人而牺牲自己……这个omega很明显的看中尊严远远重于生命，且待人接物有着不易动摇的自己的判断。Delaney承认，自己迄今为止堪称复杂混乱的人生里，从未遇见过这般纯真而坚韧的存在。回想起不久前谈判桌上他们的话——“我们观测了他整整200天，他是不一样的，等你尝过了他的滋味就更加会明白。”  
Delaney可以靠自制力抵抗人贩子的鬼话连篇和催情药的影响，但当和这个年轻干净的omega过招了几个回合之后，alpha无法不承认自己沦陷了。

“告诉我你的名字，年轻的先生。”双手不自觉的紧紧搂着怀里的omega，理性距离短线似乎只有一步之遥，“告诉我，你的，名字。”  
“Nikolai Rostov……”omega敏感地感受到周身极速攀升的欲望气息，更讶异地发觉这是纯粹的alpha信息素的味道而非任何催情剂模拟或诱发出来的假象——James Delaney疯狂而真切的想要他。  
如同他想要James，非关绝境或酒精，更不是一个发情的omega渴求着随便哪个alpha，是Nikolai Rostov，想要，只想要James Delaney。  
他要和他结合，他必须和他结合。  
在James和他讨论着人贩子和几十个可能受害的omega的时候，他对自己无法掩饰的欣喜而感到羞愧。  
“我的名字是Nikolai Rostov，先生，”见James对他的回答没反应，Nikolai重复道，“我家里人喊我Nikki……”  
“好的Nikolai。”James喘息有点儿急促，他强迫自己机械地放开Nikolai，后退了几步，他再看向omega时，眼睛充满血丝，他再用所剩不多的理智压抑着体内苏醒的alpha本能，“抱歉我让你喝了酒…但那不是因为我要强迫…我是说，如果你不想，我不会强迫你…我不愿在这种事上强迫别人……”  
Nikolai三两步冲上去，像安抚一个孩子那样拥抱住alpha，颤抖着虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇，又一次，直至得到对方激烈的回应，他闭上眼睛，唇舌感受着James此刻丝毫不亚于他的热度，无意识发出的喉音撩断了alpha理性的最后一根弦。舔吻他的舌头，吮破彼此的唇，榨干他们之间全部的空气，紧拥至骨头相互嵌插，厮磨到皮肤连成一片，急切中手忙脚乱而甘之如饴，他两条修长的腿不知什么时候自己长了脑子似的攀到James的腰上——从没有人教过要这样，但他就这么做了。alpha一手稳稳托在他后腰上，一手猛地扯开他的前襟，omega白皙的肌肤因突然暴露而起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，跟着在alpha狂乱的抚摸中泛红。  
James带着两个人的重量往前了两步，腾出在Nikolai胸口作威作福的那只手将餐桌上的瓶瓶罐罐一股脑儿扫到地上，再很小心地将omega放置在桌上，现在他终于有两只手可以用来专心地扒光他的美餐了。  
他一寸一寸地亲吻这个即将成为他omega的男子，留下不轻不重的痕迹，当摸到Nikolai左边肩胛上的疤痕，James蹙了蹙眉：“你上过战场？”  
Nikolai发出惬意而狡黠的轻笑，这数百天的囚禁和惊惧之后，谁能想到他等来的竟然是一个完美的alpha，一个会在未来和他交换灵魂的勇士！他不知道是否还应该继续憎恶人贩子了，但他绝对要感激这趟冒失的旅行，感谢神奇的努特卡湾。感到alpha越发严肃的目光扫过，Nikolai收敛了笑意，直视着James的双眼诚恳道：“是的，先生，在我更年轻也更健壮些的时候，抑制剂帮我瞒天过海，好运气让我活到今天。”  
James由衷地低声赞叹了一句“好样儿的”，没人清楚这是关于Nikolai的男子气概还是他眼下诱人的姿态的评价，但好在，Nikolai也没打算要深究。  
“我必须再最后问你一次，Nikki……”James两手分开撑在omega身侧的桌面上，立在Nikolai打开的两腿中间狭小的空间里，被绷在裤子地下的欲望呼之欲出，他用尽全身力气让自己不要一口吃掉眼前这迷人的家伙，气促得如同炉灶上烧开的水壶，面红耳赤咬牙切齿，但说实话，他不太知道，如果对方真的回答“不要”时，自己该怎么办才好。  
“我亲爱的先生，您聪明如斯却为什么看不明白这么简单的事情呢？”Nikolai双手环住James的脖子，将alpha的脸拉到自己仰头暴露出来的脖子跟前：“我尊敬您，仰慕您，愿将我的忠诚奉献给您，请标记我吧，James Keziah Delaney先生，我想要成为您的omega。”  
alpha在这一刻失去了言语的能力，低头狠狠舔吮那甜美结合位置的所在，真正下口之前，他还做了一件令Nikolai至今都念念不忘的事情：  
James突然往后撤去，跪下身来，在刚刚被他拨到地上的满桌狼藉中寻得一樽没有摔破的烈酒，一大口灌进嘴里，漱了漱吐掉，又重复了两次，瓶中余下的酒有一半倒在了Nikolai即将被留下咬痕的脖子上。  
一个曾数度自战争死里逃生的人自然晓得，细致消毒在很多时候能救人一命，而在这年头，因为结合之后伤口护理不周而高热死亡的omega并不在少数。  
那一刻，Nikolai确信到无以复加，他愿意为了这个体贴又粗糙的alpha死上一万次。  
James的牙齿似乎更像兽齿般尖锐有力，用在Nikolai身上时却控制相当精妙，避开动脉完美地埋进纤体，刺出少量的出血和似蜜黏腻的芳香液体，巨细靡遗地舔舐吞食入腹，再一口，他们最重要的结合仪式宣告礼成。  
omega在强烈而繁复的刺激中不支瘫倒，被alpha牢牢地固定在怀里，颈部的新伤肿胀且轻微渗血，结合几乎耗尽了他身体中的信息素，此时的omega是最为脆弱的，如果没有一个负责任的alpha，他靠自己将毫无对外界的抵抗力。  
看不见的空气中，他们的气味疯狂交融，从此以后，除了James，再不会有任何一个alpha能嗅到Nikolai，而James自己闻起来也不会是他以前的味道——他的泥土和海水气息中，再也分离不开Nikolai特有的夏木清香和莓果甜味。

他们当然知道，那之后，还有同样重要的一步要做——那带领他们共赴温柔力行极乐的、他打开他结住他的交合，omega却在恢复意识后脱口一句南辕北辙的话：“人质……被他们绑走的那些omega人质……”  
James有点好笑地看向自己的omega：裸着上身四肢乏力地瘫在alpha怀里，颈上涂的酒还没干透（在他意识消失的几分钟里，alpha已麻利地用剩下的酒给他的咬痕又消毒了两次），却已经又在开始担心其他人的事情了。  
“现在才问是不是晚了点儿？我年轻的先生。”James情难自禁地吻了吻Nikolai额头汗湿的头发，尽管他刚才已经这么做了无数次，“在我回到这里之前，就已经安排人去处理这事情了。走运的话，午夜之前就会听到回信。”  
“午夜？”omega努力地扬起头，想从alpha脸上找到某种默契的表情。  
“对，在那之前，你有足够时间休息，以及，我们有足够时间做完该做的事。”


End file.
